


Brother

by lepetitjames



Series: Poems to a brother [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitjames/pseuds/lepetitjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Michael to Lucifer during the Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

Brother,

I remember every day

every beautiful star shining

and Father made them to stay.

And of all those that burned bright

you had the most beauty,

the most glorious light.

Brother,

You were the one that I loved most

The one I vowed to protect

The morningstar of the Heavenly Host

Remember when you were full

of hope and love and happiness?

Even our Father could never resist your pull

Brother,

We were all created to obey

To worship our father

To do everything he may say.

You of all people should have known

We were never allowed free will

Hasn't enough of proof been shown?

Brother,

I never meant to betray you

But Fate is hard on us

Father may have meant to separate us two.

If only you listened when I said

Don't do it, brother

You'll lose all you had.

Brother,

I may be Father's son

But I am your brother too

I don't ever want to hurt you

So if before the battle you want to talk

I'd be over the moon

Even if I know we'd be enemies again soon

Brother,

If I could turn back time

I'd be more than willing to

So you could once more be mine

I love you

I wish you'd understand

I liked it better when it was just us two.

Brother,

This is all I have to say

I just wanted you to know

How my path too has gone astray

So next time we meet,

Lucifer, brother mine,

Please remember when I made those promises, I never meant any deceit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting for the first time here so please forgive any mistakes I make!


End file.
